1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature regulator which comprises a heat exchange unit and a power supply and control unit, and regulates temperature of circulating liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing field of semiconductor devices, for example, a temperature regulator having a heat exchange unit and a power supply and control unit is adopted in a variety of production processes for the purpose of temperature management.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional temperature regulator A which is provided in a plasma etching device E to regulate temperature of a susceptor (support table) S for supporting a wafer W. This temperature regulator A is composed of a heat exchange unit B having a tank T, a pump P and a heat exchanger H, and of a power supply and control unit C having a power supply unit V, a controller U and an operation panel I.
The heat exchange unit B of the temperature regulator A circulates liquid through the susceptor S and exchanges heat with the circulating liquid at the heat exchanger H. The power supply and control unit C of the temperature regulator A controls operation of the pump P and the heat exchanger H of the heat exchange unit B to regulate the temperature of the circulating liquid, thereby to perform substantial temperature regulation of the susceptor S.
In the conventional temperature regulator A, however, the heat exchange unit B and the power supply and control unit C are separate and independent components, which poses a problem that a large space is required for installation thereof.
Moreover, in the installation of the temperature regulator A, the heat exchange unit B and the power supply and control unit C must be handled separately, and cables connecting the heat exchange unit B and the power supply and control unit C must also be handled. This makes it very complicated to handle the temperature regulator A.
In view of the circumstances as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat-exchange apparatus which can be installed in a minimal space and yet can be handled very easily.